I Am Not Sorry
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Takes place in season one when Nate confronts Chuck about sleeping with Blair.


**Title: I Am Not Sorry**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Blair/Chuck with mentions of Nate/Blair**

**Summary: Takes place in season one when Nate confronts Chuck about sleeping with Blair.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

I had been talking to one of the guys at school when suddenly I was grabbed from behind and slammed back against the limo. I was getting ready to fight back when I saw my attacker to be Nathaniel my best friend. He was the angriest I had ever seen him and I knew he had read the gossip girl blast and put two and two together. He may be blind when it comes to most things Blair, but he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't sleep with someone she wasn't friends with and since I was her only other male friend he had easily figured it out. That was the only logical explanation since I knew Blair would have never told him the truth and nobody else knew as far as I knew anyways.

"Did you sleep with her?" He snapped with his hands around my throat. Usually this would be the part where I denied everything, but Nate was my best friend and I couldn't lie to him, especially not about something such as this. Instead of saying anything I remained silent and that was all the proof he needed. "You son of a bitch I could kill you!"

I took a breath and held my hands up because as much as I wanted to defend myself this was still Nate and I wouldn't hit him even if he was a hypocrite since he had slept with Serena while dating Blair and I had waited until they were broken up. "Look, can we talk about this without your hands around my neck?"

"What did you do? Did you give it to her like you do with all those other girls?" He pushed me back against the limo as he released me from his hold.

This is when I saw read and my eyes narrowed. He had no fucking right to assume he knew anything about what had happened with me and Blair. This was his entire fault if you thought about it. Blair had been the perfect girlfriend and he blew her off for her floozy of a best friend who was known for sleeping around. If he had been so worried about Blair then he would have thought about it before sticking it to another girl. I know I wasn't the best person to come to for advice, but at least I owned up to my mistake which was something he could not seem to do. I pushed myself off of the limo before taking a step in his direction.

"Yes Nathaniel, I took what Blair kept throwing at you kept throwing back." Best friend or not, he had absolutely no right to judge me when his record was less than perfect. The fact that he assumed Blair meant nothing more to me than meaningless sex is what caused rage to fill my veins before bubbling up to the surface.

"Oh so somehow you screwing Blair for sport is my fault?" He asked while pacing back and forth.

"It wasn't for sport." I told him truthfully thinking of the night in question. I had asked her if she was sure and she kissed me which told me she was. I would _never _take advantage of Blair Waldorf like that. She was not just another random girl to take out my urges on. She had always been my friend if not more. For him to assume as such made me want to knock him out friend or not. "She needed someone and I was there."

I was there when he wasn't. I had to pick up the pieces of a mess he had created on his own. I had been doing it for years, comforting Blair whenever they would have a fight of some kind. Only this time I had offered her a different kind of comfort. He pushed us together and maybe that is why he was so angry or at least part of the reason. "Oh, so you cared about her?"

I decided to ignore his question since it was one I was not ready to answer. Even if I wanted to answer I was not sure that I would be able to. Blair was my friend yes, but she was also so much more than that. "You guys were broken up."

Nate shook his head and started pacing again. "For how long a week an hour?"

When he started to walk away I went after him because he was my friend and I did not want to lose his friendship over this. He was the only friend I had besides Blair and I've already lost her because I know she would never forgive me for this. I had to try and fight for the one friendship I had left. "Look, I am sorry alright? I know how long you and I have been best friends okay?"

"No, it's not okay Chuck!" He shoved me away from him and I looked down at the ground before looking up at him again. "From now on you stay away from me."

When he said that I realized he would never be able to forgive me for this. I actually started to feel bad about what I had done. Well not the fact I had done it because I would never regret my time with Blair, but I did regret him finding out this way. "Nate…"

"Did you hear what I said?" He pointed at me before turning away again and I did not pursue him. Nothing I could say would fix this. If only I could back and not send out the blast then maybe, well there was no use crying over what I could not change. "Stay the hell away from me Chuck!"

After he left I climbed in to the limo after informing the crowd that the show was over. I punched the seat more times than I care to remember as flashes of Blair and Nate went through my head. Why I had said anything to begin with? I may have been angry with her for trying to end things with me, but now after what I had done I made sure she would never speak to me again. Yes, I was sorry that we had hurt Nathaniel in the process, but in the end I couldn't be sorry over what we had done. I'd gotten to have Blair Waldorf for a little while and for that I could never be sorry.

THE END!

**AN: Yes, I know another one I actually love this scene in Gossip Girl because you can tell that he cares about his friendship with Nate, but I don't think he regrets having had been with Blair. I hope that you all liked this and remember if you want to see me do specific scenes then let me know in a review or message. Let me know what you all thought of this one.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
